Carboxymethylcellulose fiber for use in absorbent personal products is known, derived from solvent-spun cellulose fibers, for example by reaction with a strong alkali and a monochloroacetate reagent. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,083 (Bahia et al.).